


Runaway

by Asian_shipper



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cheating, Dancing, Drunk Sex, F/M, Football, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, One Night Stands, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_shipper/pseuds/Asian_shipper
Summary: When a football player and Dancer has a one night stand.
Relationships: Bianca Belair/Montez Ford, Cameron/Jey Uso, Drew McIntyre/Tamina Snuka, Naomi Knight/Jimmy Uso





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot!

"Trin, if you don't wake your ass up," Bianca said hitting her with a pillow, she continued to hit her until Naomi got up.

"What?" Trinity groaned, she was laying down on the floor as she grabbed a pillow.

Trinity Knight or McCray but she preferred Knight because it sounded better was one of the top dancers in America. She just came back after teaching BTS their new dance for their comeback in South Korea. The lady hitting her right now is her publicists, business partner, and best friend Bianca Blair. They knew each other from high school and became best friends after some girl jumped both of them. They fought together and realized they make an amazing team.

"Explain this," She threw her phone on Trin's body seeing a new post from TMZ. "Who the hell is this?"

"Who the hell is what?" Trinity asks, sitting up grabbing Bianca's phone and reading the latest TMZ news.

**TMZ: Sources say that Dancer Trinity Knight and 49ers Jonathan Fatu was reported leaving the club together**

"How- How did they know?" Trin got up and ran to the bathroom to quickly wash her face. She splashes some water hoping it was a dream. It was not.

"So it is true?" Bianca walked in, "You got some dick yet you got caught."

"God, please don't say that it makes me uncomfortable." Trinity started brushing her teeth getting ready for the day today. "What?" She saw Bianca face through the mirror, she was smiling. Bianca couldn't stay mad at her best friend forever.

"Was it at least good?" She smirks before Trinity rolled her eyes and pushed Bianca out of the bathroom before she took a shower. "It was good," She yelled outside from her door as Naomi started having a tantrum. She just got booked for another dance gig for Beyoncé and she couldn't let the opportunity go to waste.

* * *

The moment of truth, will they like him yes or no. It has been two years since they been dating and he was finally meeting her parents, her whole family. She stood at the door looking at the handle before it opened itself. He walked beside her seeing her cousin opening the door.

"Tamina, what took you so long?" Joshua asked as he opened the door. "Is this him?"

"Huh?" She turned around seeing Drew standing their holding flowers on his cousin's front step. She smiled seeing him as he walked up and introduced himself. "Joshua, this is Drew. Drew this is my cousin Joshua but people call him Jey or Josh."

"Hello," Drew put his hand out, Josh took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Welcome to the Samoan Dynasty family reunion. Enjoy, make yourself comfortable, and Tamina can I borrow you?" Josh said as he took Tamina's hand either way. They were in twins offices where they focused on things other than football. "I need your help,"

"What did you do?" Tamina asks,

Tamina or Sarona was the twins' publicist and top publicists for A-List celebrities in California. They grew up with each other since they were little and been inseparable since.

"I didn't do anything, my other half did," Josh said referring to his twin brother Jonathan or Jon for short. "TMZ posted something earlier. You might wanna look,"

Tamina looked at the photo, she was already disappointed at the post. Apparently, he had a one night stand with some dancer and got caught in the act. She already knew this was going to be hell since Jon was already in a relationship with Sasha Banks. As of right now everyone seeing Jonathan as a cheater and that's not a good look for the twins since they're the rookies for the San Francisco 49ers.

"It could seem nothing as simple but since Jonathan had a post two weeks ago with Sasha it shows that he cheating on her," Tamina stated,

"They broke up though," Joe their other cousins walked in eavesdropping in their conversations. Joe Anoaʻi the twins' cousin, he knows to playboy of the 49ers. "I met your boyfriend Tamina. He seems cool, an asshole but cool."

"No one asks Leati," Tamina gave him the middle finger before going back to the main situation. "If we can get proof of them breaking up and they're just friends. We can clear this situation and you guys can play SuperBowl."

"Well let's get some proof then," Josh said,

"Speaking of Jon, where the hell is he?" Joe asks,

Josh shrugged his shoulder as Tamina didn't know where he was at? Josh pulled his locations on his phone noticing that he was at Walmart.

"He at Walmart, I'll text him the whole situation and maybe get some food," Josh said as he texted his brother.

* * *

Josh = Jey / Jon = Jimmy

_Josh: Why you at Walmart?_

_Jon: I'm getting more shit because dad texted me_

_Jon: wassup_

_Josh: You don't see Twitter?_

_Josh: TMZ has an whole article about you uce... this is bad_

_Jon: I don't have Twitter Dumbass_

_Josh: DUMBASS, do you wanna pay at the superbowl_

_Jon: ofc_

_Josh: Then fix this shit_

_Jon: How_

_Josh: Just say that you and Sasha broke up before you hooked up with that girl_

_Jon: That'll work?_

_Josh: Tamina said it will_

_Josh: DO IT NOW 🤬_

_Jon: Fine geez, since I'm here what do you want?_

_Josh: Some chips_

_Jon: no buy them yourself 🖕🏽_


	2. + ONE +

"So I have a question," Trinity said as she was inside the dressing room.

"That is?" Bianca asks, she was outside looking at a shirt.

"Can you buy this for me?" Trin opened the door revealing a yellow two-piece outfit. The top was a strapless crop top and the pants fit her ass. "Please, I get it for free here,"

"We're getting shit free here anyways," Ariane walked out with a cute outfit on.

"Don't encourage her, it's hot as fuck already," Bianca said sitting down, Bianca was from Tennessee. She wasn't used to the hot weather California majority of the time she spent in New York. Where it was cold. "I don't even like coming here,"

"This shop is under your brand," Ariane commented, ''They were in Liv's Makeup boutique. It is under Bianca EST Brand where she owns the company but it wasn't in her name. "Come on, you need to get something yourself. We're going to the Bella charity's event tonight."

"Really since when?" Trinity asks, she had changed back into original clothes as she walked out with some T-shirt. She walked to the cashier as they started ringing it up.

"Brie texted me, she invited us and Trin can you do a dance?" Ariane pouted, Trinity rolled her eyes as she nodded. She agreed to do the dance, she texted her dancers that were in L.A. and asked them who down to dance for tonight's show. They were getting paid 100 so Trin was able to get 4 dancers. "Bianca, can you get the masquerade masks?" She turned to her right seeing Bianca wasn't there. "Bianca? B?"

They looked around seeing she wasn't there, then they heard noises coming from the back room seeing Bianca coming out with the manager. The manager seemed to apologize as some white girl started to look embarrassed walking by them. She quickly left the store as Bianca went behind the counter and put something on the computer and the clothes were now free.

"Girl, what happened?" Ariane asks after seeing the drama.

"Some racist bitch thought we were stealing. I shut her ass up and fired her, the manager apologized for hiring a stupid teenager and that. What I miss?" Bianca said as they walked down the street. The girls put their bags down, they sat at a really nice restaurant where they were meeting Tamina, Jonathan publicists. "Is this the place?"

"Should be," Trin said, ''The girls ordered their food as they waited. Soon later Tamina came by with a laptop. Ariane and Bianca studied her as Trin gave her a hug.

"Sorry I was late, I was caught up with the wedding planning." Tamina sat down next to Trin and order some mac and cheese. "I'm taking care of their bill, also can you get Nia out here? I Have to talk to her."

"You're getting married?" Ariane asks,

"Yeah, I have been engaged for 6 months. My fiance just finally met my cousins a few days ago." Tamina answered as Bianca nodded.

"You didn't have to do that," Trin pointed out to Tamina paying the bill as the food came.

"She can if she wants to." Ariane eyed her, Ariane is respectful but when someone is paying for her, you don't have to tell her twice.

"Ari," Trinity tries to reason with Tamina but she wasn't budging. "This place is amazing, where did you find it?"

"My cousin owns the place and there she goes right now," Tamina said, the girls talked about plans about the whole Jonathan and Trinity situation. They agreed that they would say they left the club together and shared a cab or an Uber. Nothing happened between those two and Ariane agreed with those plans. "Nia, why weren't you at Josh's house?"

"Well hello to you too," Nia smiles, "Are you guys enjoying your food?" She asked the girls as they nodded. "I didn't go because I have a restaurant to cook for, plus I already met Drew so what was the point?" She pointed out seeing everyone dining in.

"Well Nia, meet Trinity, Bianca, and Ariane." Tamina introduced them to Nia as she shook their hands. "Wait, are you going to the charity event tonight?"

"I am, Brie asked us to cater to the event," Nia said.

"Brie, as in Brie Danielson?" Ariane asks,

"Yeah, why?"

"We're going too, Nikki asks Trin to do a dance tonight as well," Bianca said before she finished her plate. "We have to get some dresses for tonight. Ariane did you contact Maryse?"

"I did, she got some outfit for us," Ariane said,

"You guys know Maryse, the French fashion designer?" Nia asks They nodded, "How?"

"My brother and I did a movie with her husband, Marine 5." Trin casually said,

Maryse Ouellet, wife of Mike "Miz" Mizanin is a popular fashion designer and her husband the Miz was one of the top actors in L.A. Whenever the girls have a red carpet or fancy event they tend to, they're always wearing a design by Maryse. 

"That's cool, I've been dying to wear one of her unreleased designs," Nia said, Tamina wasn't caring, she was just eating her food.

"Ariane can get you in touch with her soon, I guess?" Bianca nodded,

"Girl, I will definitely give you her number. I think she'll love this place as well because it's really fancy." Ariane said,

"Maryse is vegetarian, she doesn't eat meat," Tamina said,

"She is not vegan, so I'm pretty sure some pasta with truffles would be amazing for her. She is pregnant with another child you know." Nia nodded, some people called Nia back as she went back to work. The girls talked about their life, how they met before Tamina had to leave to pick up her daughter from practice. "I'll see you again, nice meeting you." Ariane smiled as Trinity gave her a hug and Bianca a handshake.

"It was great meeting you guys, I'll see you tonight," Tamina said, as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Music, music was playing, everyone was having a casual conversation or eating the food that Nia cooked for the evening. Everyone looked nice with their masks on as people were writing checks for the Bella Twins charity event. They were raising money to make schools for kids that don't have any money. Everyone was here like EVERYONE, Athletes, actors, dancers, musicians, directors, photographers, and artists all came tonight. 

Trinity and Ariane walked in together seeing the room light up with gold curtains on the ceiling, an ice statue, foods that smell amazing, and a dance floor where people can dance to the music. The music was classy since it was a rich people event, Trin had to go backstage since she was dancing.

"Nikki and Brie definitely outdid themselves," Bianca says as she walked in, she had a red diamond suit on, her hair was down and flowing like waves. Ariane smiles seeing her other best friend, Maryse match them well together. Ariane had this sparkling glitter dress, it exposed some of her body but not too much, and Trinity was wearing a nude black dress with Diamonds and jewels covering her curves. "We look hot,"

"Of course we do, we bad bitches." Ariane flipped her hair as she noticed Tamina holding Drew's hands. "Oh hey," She smiles as Tamina is walking toward them.

"Hello, you guys looked beautiful. Where Trinity?" Tamina asks, She looked around but she turned her head back to the girls.

"She had to talk with Brie, But are you going to introduce us to this handsome male here," Ariane pointed out the tall Scottish guy linking arms with Tamina.

"Oh rights, Bianca, Ariane, this is Drew. My fiance." Tamina blushed, Drew shook their hands. He left with Bianca to get some food as Joshua walked over to Tamina.

"Mina, have you seen Jon? I can't find him." Joshua said, he saw a beautiful girl next to her, "I'm Joshua but people call me Josh." He grabbed Ariane's hand and gave it a quick peck.

"Aren't you the guy who slept with my best friend?" Ariane asks,

Tamina choked on her drinks, she was coughing as Joshua looked confused. He didn't know this girl, yeah she was stunning but coming up with assumptions was way out of his lead.

"This is Josh, you must've mistaken him with his TWIN brother." Tamina laughs, patting Josh on the pat.

"Oh, I'm sorry then," Ariane apologized, she had to leave so she wouldn't be embarrassed anymore. "I gotta check up on Trinity then Bianca so I'll see you guys later."

"Bye," Josh said as Tamina smirked at him, "What?"

"Nevermind," Tamina chuckled as she left Josh by himself.

Down the hall, Joshua looked to his right and finally saw his twin brother talking to someone. The closer he was, he was able to see Jonathan and Bayley talking. He never liked Bayley, she always looked like a soccer mom with a bad haircut.

"That not my child, we haven't had sex in two months, how the hell is she a month pregnant," Jonathan whispered yelled, 

Bayley scoffed, "That's your child either way unless you wanna go back to the random girl you hooked up a few weeks ago which you cheated on… be that father."

"That's not my kid, Sasha and I are over, also I never hooked up with some girl. We just shared a cab, that's it." Jonathan explained, 

Bayley saw that Joshua was coming over and just left the conversation she had with Jonathan. Soon later some girls bumped into Jonathan as they waa rushing onto the stage. One girl looked deeply into Jonathan's eyes, he noticed that her phone dropped so he picked it up for her. She grabbed her phone before leaving straight to the stage.

"Yo uce, where have you been?" Joshua asks his twin brother.

"I had to talk to someone," Jonathan answered,

"Who,"

"Don't worry about it, I think the main event is about to start," Jon ignored Josh's question as he guided Josh to their table. The main dance was starting and seven girls were getting ready.

"Hello everyone, are you enjoying yourself?" Nikki asks into the mic, "Well, Brie and I are so thankful that you guys are here and we managed to generate a total of 700,000 thousand dollars." Everyone clapped,

"As my sister was saying, thank you guys for coming and for our main show. We have these lovely dancers here and they are choreographed by the lovely Miss Trinity." Brie smiled into the mic, "To cut this short, here come out of the first act ONE TIME."

"Wait who?" Roman asks,

( skip to 40 )

_You know you've got that thing_   
_That makes the girls all swing_   
_You know exactly what you do_

Trinity was in the middle of the floor, she moves her body to music. Her outfit she changes to fit her curve, with a black skirt, white dress top with a tie to make it pop. She had a white mask also to cover her identity since it was a masquerade theme event.

her outift^

_Boy if you wanna go I would not mind_   
_But I'm not the kind of drum you play one time_   
_Boy if you wanna go I would not mind_   
_But I'm not the kind of drum you play one time_

As the beat change, she looks straight into the camera but what's behind the camera caught her eye. It was a tall muscle guy with brown eyes, the same guy she bumped into in the hall.

_One time, one time, one time_   
_Boy I'm not the kind of drum you play one time_   
_One time, one time, one time_   
_Boy I'm not the kind of drum you play one time_

As it hit this part, all her eyes were on Jon, she couldn't move her eyes away from him. He felt the same too, her dance was like a trance where you can look but you can't touch. Jonathan looked at the dark-skinned female as she was moving closer to the tables. She grabbed the empty chair that was in front of the dance floor and sat as the music ended.

As the dancers left as she stayed there, they hear beats. Music was going off as light start changing for the next segment. People could hear was a clock ticking, a bunch of guys laid in the center as the Trinity took her tie off, she was covered by the guys but then the girls started dancing. As the song started Trinity exited out from the crowd into a new piece of gold clothing with a new mask as well. Everyone was in awe with the sudden dress change.

_Yeah I like it_   
_Like it, your quite way of talking_   
_It's not bad_   
_Boy you know know know know_

Trinity and the girls started dancing, bobbing their heads to the music. Joshua looked at the dance then he turned his head to his left seeing Ariane and some girl recording the dance.

_Like the way you wordlessly you hold my hand_   
_Like the way even though I was surprised_   
_I didn't hate it_   
_You know boy boy boy boy_

"This is beautiful," Tamina said seeing everyone dance, "Can't believe Trin choreographed all of this in one night."

"Trin, as in Trinity Knight?" Seth Rollins said, he was sitting next to Dean as Dean wasn't paying attention, he was eating. "The same girl that got Jimmy in trouble with coach."

_The sky that was so blue_   
_As if it was painted but it's already dark_   
_Emotions running deeper, yeah_   
_I gotta tell you this_

"Yep," Roman answers. "I thought she was coming, where is she."

"Must be in the back, she wasn't dancing tonight," Nia said speaking over the loud. music.

"I really got to see her, this is fantastic," Roman said,

Jonathan, he wasn't speaking, his eyes were mesmerized by the dark-skinned female with a gold silky body con dress. It was loose but tight where you couldn't see her curves. He had his eyes locked to her, and she kept the same energy back at him.

This strange feeling only we are feeling

I like it so much but it's too late

"That your friend?" Some guy with waves asks Bianca and Ariane. Bianca wasn't paying any attention to the guy and Ariane elbow her.

“What?” Bianca eyed Camron as she turned to her left, seeing the tall guy talking to her, “Huh? I’m sorry what was the question?” Bianca blushes to see the handsome man in front of her.

“Is the girl in the gold your friend?” He asks again,

“Yeah, that my best friend, we knew each other from high school.” The guy smiled, lifted her hand, and kissed her knuckles. “I never got your name,”

“Montez, Montez Crawford,” He smirked, “I play for the lakers and I was wondering what was your name myself.”

Bianca smiled, this was the first time someone talked to her in public. Running a company was a lot of work and she never had any time for a relationship. “Bianca, Bianca Blair. I own EST branding.”

“My daughter loves that brand. Beautiful and smart, I think you're amazing.” Montez said as Bianca choked up. She didn’t know what to say again the first time she talked to a GUY.

“You have a daughter?” Bianca notices that “You have a wife?”

“I don’t, I’m a single father but she likes my pride and joy.”

“That sweet,”

“I have to go, my friend is calling for my name but I’ll see you later miss Blair.” Montez winked.

“I won't be here by next week," Bianca said, she realized she fucked up luckily Ariane saved the day and gave Montez her business card.

"Smooth," Ariane smirked,"

"Shut up," Bianca smacked her arm as she continued looking at Trinity dance.

_In the corner of my heart_   
_I'm holding on to a small string_   
_Baby don't wanna be alone_   
_If it gets any later_   
_I might lose it all_   
_I'm really trying to make you see_

Trinity hit the solo dance as the girls noticed her eyes hadn't left the same place. Every time she moves she contacts the same guy. Trin moves her hips to the beat as the backup dancers come back for the final part.

_It's a bummer, it's already 12_   
_What to do? It's already 12_   
_Don't wanna let you go_   
_I know how you feel it_   
  
_Gotta go gotta go 12 o'clock_

When the song was over everyone stood up and clapped after the amazing performances. A few minutes later the dancers left to get change as Ariane and Bianca sat by Nikki and Brie.

"So glad you guys can make it," Brie said, giving Ariane and Bianca a hug. "Trin did amazing."

"Of course she did, she is a dancer after all," Bianca said as her eyes met Montez before she drew all her attention to the twins. "This is a beautiful event,"

"Thanks, I couldn't do it without Brie's help. I wanted you guys to meet someone. Well, you guys already met him but this time it's different." Nikki said she pulled some guy over as he smirked. "Artem, I know you already knew Ariane but you haven't met Bianca, she helps us with our clothing line. Bianca, this is my boyfriend Artem."

"Boyfriend?" Ariane smiled, she was happy that Nikki found someone after her huge break up with John. "They met from dancing with the stars."

"Oh yeah, I remember you. Don't hurt my girl now," Bianca lightly threatened as she gave Artem a hug.

"Trust me, I won't," Artem said hugging Bianca back before giving Nikki a kiss on the cheek.

"I wonder where Trin at? The dancer are back." Bianca looked around,

"Don't worry, she probably had to do her hair. She'll be back in a few." Ariane said as they enjoyed the night.


	3. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like it then just go to the next part 😭😭. The summary is a flashback about how they met and the one-night stand scene. Also VOTE!!!

[ WARNING: SMUT WARNING]

* * *

_**"It hurts more when I smile than when I cry"** _

* * *

Right after the performance was over everyone changed into their outfit they arrived in. Trinity just got done changing and was headed back to her friends as someone grabbed her arm pulling her into the coat closet. She was confused about what happened but met with warm lips the same lips she missed. She closed her eyes as she opened her mouth as his tongue took over hers. They broke apart, and Trinity slapped the guy, right before locking the door.

"What was that for?" Jonathan asks, he puts his hand over his heart, mocking her.

"That's for scaring me as I got kidnapped," Trinity responded, she pushed Jon back to the wall. He smiled knowing what was about to happen. He picked her up and turned her around as he placed kisses on her neck. She softly moaned as he already knew her weak spots. "We got to stop,"

"Why?" Jonathan pouted as he put her down,

"First of all, you know this can't happen." Trin put her arms around Jonathan. Ever since those last two or three weeks, they talked to each other secretly and spent the night with each other. She was starting to have feeling for him but deep inside she can't, Jon wanted to explore her more, and get to know her. Somehow she was able to pip his interest, and it's rare for anyone to be in someone's mind all day and night. "Also, people can't know about us in the closet."

"Yeah but no one knows we're in a closet though." Jon countered,

"You say that now but wait till I get your shirt off," She winks before unbuttoning his shirt. "Oops,"

"Do you really care about that though?" Trin shook her head, she could hardly give a fuck.

It was clear the sexual tension was there but some reason whenever they tried to think about someone or anyone else they couldn't. Their eyes were glued to each other, after that one night, the connection was there. Trinity couldn't explain it but he was special to her, she hasn't felt this way about someone after her ex cheated on her. Jonathan felt the same way too, it was love, or was it? After he broke up with Sasha, he went to a club one night drowning himself in his sorrows after he found out Sasha cheated on him. Trinity was at the club for that same reason, she just stood up by a blind date and decided to spend the night at the club to have some fun. They had gone to the bar and talked to each other after that they left and had a one night stand.

Jon chuckled, he was smitten, it was rare but he couldn't help but smile at her. He lowers his head as his lips landed on her meanwhile his hand travel up her thighs. She slaps his hand before smiling at him as he starts to undress her.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_He doesn't wanna be here but fuck it. Jonathan had been somewhere. He just got his heartbroken by someone he thought he was in love with. After he founded out Sasha cheated on him, he has been at this bar for over 2 hours. The time was 11:40 pm and more people started to arrive. He blocked the sounds with his drinking as he was about to leave some woman bumped into him making her drop her purse._

_He looked at her as she apologized, Jon picked up her purse as she smiled. She offered to buy him a drink out of guilt she had bumped into him, gladly he accepted. They talked, from Trinity's perspective she already fucked, after having a shitty night and her blind date was a failure she needed some time to cool off. When she bumped into Jonathan, she felt bad? Already messing up someone night when her night was bad herself._

_"So what brought you here?" Jon asked Trin, they were having a casual conversation._

_They knew each other's profession and what they were doing in Beverly Hills. Jonathan had to help his dad move into a new house as Trinity was teaching at a studio just for fun. "I got stood up by a date which is depressing."_

_"Whoever stood you up must be stupid," Jonathan said getting a small smile out of her. She was beautiful, jeans that showed her body right. The green lace crop top that was just perfect on her. "I just broke up with my girlfriend. We dated for a year but she cheated on me with my teammate so now I'm just sitting here alone."_

_Trinity looked in him, he kept staring at his glass. "It's her loss, I'm pretty sure you would've been an amazing boyfriend. Also, you're not sitting alone you got me," Trin tried to make him smile but it gave him the light chuckled. "You deserve better, they'll be the right woman for you soon."_

_"You mean that?" Jonathan asked as she nodded. He had no idea what came over him, he moved in for a kiss which took Trin by surprise. She accepted the kiss, as they were going in deeper she felt the lust to undress him. "Wanna go?" She smirks, Jonathan called an Uber home as they couldn't get their hands off each other in the car._

_Once they were at the hotel Jonathan was staying at. Once they entered the room, Jon locked the door as he took off his shirt. They race each other to the room before Jonathan grabs Trinity's arm and slams her into the wall. He cupped her cheeks as he went in for a hungry kiss. Trinity started to unhook his pants, Jon moved down kissing her on her neck, nibble on her ear which drove her insane. "Fuck," she whispers as Jon smirked, already had her begging. He kissed down to her stomach noticing her clothes were still on. He unbuttoned her jeans and slowly took them off, once they were off he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He placed a kiss between her thighs, she squirmed once he placed a finger inside of her, soon he replaced his fingers with his tongue. He took her shirt off and started sucking one breast while massaging the other. Trinity had enough she was able to turn Jon around making her be on top, Jonathan smiled, he was looking at a goddess. She dropped down and kissed him, which he returned the favor. She got up trying to find a condom but Jonathan was too eager to be inside of her. He threw her back into the bed, and they had a night they would never forget..._

" _Good morning," Jon said seeing Trin waking up from the night they had. "I made some breakfast, I could bring it here if you'll like."_

_"I didn't know you cook," Trin said sitting up with the blanket covering her whole body. "This is new,"_

_"What you mean by new?" Jon asks, he sat near the edge of the bed. She crawls toward him and gave him a kiss on his forehead instantly she felt embarrassed and fell off the bed. "What the fuck was that?" He started laughing seeing her on the floor as her face was red._

_"Don't make fun of me, just bring food here." She hid her face so much so trying to act seductive. "I just wanna hide in a box forever..." She thought to herself._

_( yeah just Skip )^^^_

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

* * *

"You miss me didn't you?" Trinity said as she was playing with Jon's hair, they spent a few minutes in the closet getting dressed after the climax they had, "Be honest,"

"Of course I miss you," Jonathan smiled, "Can you stop playing with my hair. You're going to mess it up." That made Trin laugh, "Should we go?"

"I think we should, people are probably wondering where we are." Trin sat up as Jon fixed his hair and his jacket. Trin grabbed his tie and tied it around for him, she looked up at him and he looked at her. They couldn't explain it but they couldn't get each other out their heads, he smiles as Trin laid her head on his shoulder. As soon as they were about to leave the closet, Ariane and Bianca were outside the door scaring Trin.

"Um, hey," Trin awkwardly said, her face was red with embarrassment, Ariane looked inside seeing Jon standing behind her. She could easily see that Jon had some lips stick smushed on his neck.

"So you guys had sex---" Ariane said before Trin cut her off,

"Ari, I need help with my hair." She grabbed Ari's hand before they walked into the bathroom. 

"You fucking my best friend?" Bianca asks Jonathan, his face turned red as Trin tried to grab her too. "Listen here you bun ponytailed bitch. If you hurt my best friend I will kill your ass--"

"Bianca," Trinity tried to get Bianca away from the closet with the help of Ariane but she was too strong.

"Better make sure yall wear condoms because if my bitch knocked up... I personally will call child support on your ass." Bianca glared at her job before she left with the girls to the bathroom.

"Oh my god," Trin hid as she walked inside the bathroom, Ari helped her with her hair as she originally had it before Jon messed it up. "Bianca, did you really have to say that?"

"Yes," Bianca said crossing her arms,

"Bitch, your strong as fuck how with your lazy ass?" Ariane asks,

"I have an indoor gym, I work out you know."

"Okay, sure." Ariane rolled her eyes and went back to fixing Trin hair. Once they were done they decided to talk about Trin and why she was in the closest with Jon. She kept saying that they were just talking but with the hickey on Trin neck and the lipsticks stains on her Jon's neck it was clear they did more than talking. "Brie wants to talk to you,"

"Hey, I was wondering where you were?" Brie said, to Trin as she finally walked to the twin's table. "I want to thank you for doing this last minutes."

"It was no problem, I will be happy to do it again but give me an advance," Trin said as she gave Brie's husband Bryan a hug. "How have you been?"

"I have been well Trin, working with the community everywhere trying to help people live healthy lifestyles." He said,

"That's good," Trin smiles before she sees Tamina walking towards them. "Hey,"

"Hello guys, Nikki, Brie this is a lovely event you guys put together," Tamina said, earning a thank you from both of them. "Trin, I would like you to talk to you,"

"Uh sure," She said walking with Tamina seeing Bianca talking to this tall guy with waves as Ariane was having a conversation with Alicia Fox for a hair appointment. They walked to the table seeing Jon's whole family and friends. "Wait hello,"

"So this is the girl who you had a scandal with," The tall scruffy guy said as he held out his hand for a shake, Trin was hesitant but she shook his hand anyway.

"Dean, don't scare her," The tall skinny guy said as he gave her a handshake which she accepted. "I'm Colby but you can call me Seth."

"Well hello," Trin smiled, "When Tamina said she wanted to talk to me I didn't expect to meet all of you." She nervously said before hiding behind Mina.

"Relax, I actually heard you're going to be at the SuperBowl," Tamina said, That was correct, Beyoncé performing at the Superbowl this year and Trinity was Beyoncé's main choreographer. She had been since the lemonade, she even helped withhold up video. ( again fiction ) "Maybe, if we come by at practice tomorrow, you could get some inspiration for some dance."

"What are you doing Tamina?" Another big guy asks, he hasn't stopped staring at Trin and who could blame her.

"Joe, where Jon?" She asks,

"I don't know," He said,

"I'm here, I was summoned wassup. I got good." Jonathan said before he choked on his food seeing Trinity standing with his cousins. "Hey, I forgot you were here. Amazing dance by the way." 

"Thank you," She smiled before Joe grabbed her attention.

"I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me?" Joe asks Everyone around the table confused. Jonathan was pissed but he hid his emotions so nobody would notice. "If that's okay with you." 

Joshua came into the view trying to stop everyone seeing Sasha walk closer to the group. Josh cleared his throat making everyone stop and turned their attention to the blue hair girl. Trinity looked at her, she was nothing compared to Trin. The same girl who had called her a homewrecker when Jon and Sasha weren't even dating. She seems to be talking to Roman but Trin took his hand and they started going to the middle of the floor and dance. Soon later everyone joined in and the dance floor was crowded. 

"Sorry," Joe said as he almost tripped Trin. "I'm not good at dancing."

"Well luckily for you I'm a great dancer,," Trin said as she moved his hand to twirl herself. She looked at her right seeing Jon and Sasha arguing. Jon looked upset as Sasha tried to make things work between them.

"What's going on with you and my cousins?" That took her by surprise, her brows knitted, she didn't know what to say.

"Um, nothing going on." She lied, there's been shit that's been going on. Of course, she has feelings for the guy since that one night but does she really know him? "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Jonathan walked toward them and asked if he could dance with Trin. Joe agreed but he kept his eye on her.

Jonathan and Trinity talked and explained what Tamina was trying to do at the last minute. At first, Trin was confused about the fake dating but thought of the opportunity that could happen once you're dating an upcoming football star. Everyone was in love with Jon, he always stood by what his dad taught him and was respectful but there are times where his anger gets the best of him. They loved him because he was hot and related to The Rock of course fans were dying to date him. With this, she could probably get more stardom and word out for her name, she already had Beyoncé and popular K-POP bands names but she wanted to become an icon.

"Are you sure about this?" Trinity skeptically asks, she raised a brow she wasn't sure of fake dating someone. She definitely had feelings for him and he had too but their past kept tearing them apart. For some reason, it felt like they knew each other or met for each other. It's just their dark past that keeps bringing them apart. "I don't know,"

"I skeptically too but it's if it works then we both benefit from it?" He wasn't sure, he studied her face and she wasn't sure as well. "One rule,"

"That is?" Her brows snapped together,

"Don't fall in love with me," He said, she bit her lip, she let out an unbelievable scoff. "I mean it, you can't resist me." He was being cocky but he smiled clearly and he was joking. 

She scrunched up her face, "I think you're unbelievable. I see it as you falling in love with me first." She whispers seductively in his ear which makes him chuckle.

"Bet," He said, "I think we should make a deal?"

"Oh? Explain that deal." The corner of her mouth quirked up, Trin did love games.

"If I win, you get Beyoncé to perform at our wedding." He joked which made her laugh.

"What would I get if I win?" She pouted,

"That for you to decide." He smiled. "Bet?"

"Bet," She stuck out her pinky finger as he did the same. "Promise?"

"Promise," They locked picky fingers as they finished dancing the night away.

2 weeks later


End file.
